Chaos’s Flame
by NitsuaRehsif
Summary: Follow the story of a kid who isnt sure what he wants to do as he tries to find his way to the hero path with his friends there to help. Rated M for Language And Future Chapters, also i suck at summarys
1. TheBeginning

** Notes at the end**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Here it was again the Golden Flame, surrounded by a pitch black void and yet somehow had a surface every time I go to grab it there is always some invisible force blocking it, always happens never knew why I could never talk i couldn't move, all I could do is reach out and attempt to grab it for it to never work I really wish I knew what it was maybe it was my mother's quirk who could tell no one knew her quirk not even my dad, he nearly believed she was quirkless before my quirk manifested. when I was 4 my quirk manifested I inherited my fathers fire quirk it was the best day of my life the thing is my fire always came out purple it was never like Endeavor's or my Dad's fire. My dad said it must have been my mother's quirk he would always go on about how my mother had long purple hair and eyes that glowed purple whenever she smiled he always wished I got to meet her, it was 2 days after I was born my mom disappeared as if she never existed she left no trance as if she vanished, part of me really wished I could have met her so she could explain why I had purple eyes and brown hair with a purple fade at the end, but I was always angry at her for the fact she left. It was hard for my dad to take care of me when I was younger my fire always flared up when certain emotions got worse so I had a bit of an issue exploding on fire at random times but when I got older I learned to control my emotions more, downside was I bottled up lots of anger and annoyance so after a certain point I would literally explode, growing up was alright after my quirk manifested lots of kids praised me but I never cared one kid absorbed it he was really annoying and angry he thought his quirk was better than everyone's all because he can create explosions, his name was Katsuki Bakugou he always tried to pick fights with me but I always found a way out I never enjoyed fighting it wasn't in my nature everyone thought since I had a fire quirk I would be bad and rude but I never was, I was nice and easy to talk too if you got to know me a lot of kids thought I was weird after a while since I always hung out with a quirkless kid I never really cared if someone had a quirk or not they would still be a person in my eyes he was always easy to pick on but Bakugou had some issue with him so he always went out of his way to attack him, I always defended him I never enjoyed seeing other kids getting bullied so I developed a small hatred to bully's after a while Bakugou stopped but at the corner of my eye I could see him glaring at me and Izuku but then he started his bullying again after a while. Eventually when I was 8 my dreams started to get weird I would always end up being in a black void looking at a gold flame many times have I tried to move but couldn't I even tried to ask what it was but I couldn't talk every time I laid a hand on the invisible wall I would get mad I would bash it then I wake up as If it wasn't there.

**(Present)**

I woke up sweating really bad _'it was that dream again'_ I thought _'why can't I just touch it what is preventing me from doing it'_ it hurts my head to think about it to much "hmm what time is it anyways" I yawn as I get up and look at my clock "_mmm 7:30 _I got a bit of time before school" after getting up and getting changed I walk down stairs "Hey Austin you awake finally, good you can come here and eat and get ready for school" my dad said from the kitchen _'wonder what he made this time' _"Don't worry i coming dad" I yell back to him "hey what do I say about yelling in the house" he says as I walk into the kitchen "not to be loud or else _'the people downstairs will be upset blah blah blah'_ you tell me it all the time" I sarcastically explain "hey I never said blah blah blah you need to listen more" he says "I do I just don't like to" I say "we'll come on eat this food before it gets cold" he says to me _'hmm eggs and bacon never understand why he likes American food' _"alright can you pass me the hot sauce please" I ask "no you got legs get up and get it your self" he said _'sigh' _"fine.." I get up and walk over to the fridge and grab the hot sauce, me and my dad really enjoy hot sauce he says it because of our fire quirk we like it but I don't believe that's true "you want me to leave the hot sauce out for you?" I ask "yea of course" he replies back. I finish my food and got ready for school I was at the door when my phone went off Izuku: _hey want to meet up and walk to school together? _I start to type [_yea just leaving now see you soon]_ I press send a second later Izuku: _alright see you soon. 'Hm why does he always at a period at the end guess I will never know' _I thought to myself as I was making my way out the door "Hey try not to do anything stupid today Austin alright!" my dad yells at me "I won't don't worry also hey no yelling" I smirked at the last part as he made his way to me "oh be quiet smart ass" he says as he gives me a hug "love you see you after school alright" he says "yea don't worry if I don't show up I'm at Izuku's alright" I reply back "of course you always hang out with him anyways so I don't see where else you would go" he smiles "alright get going don't want to be late goodbye" he pushes me out the door and shuts the door "jeez goodbye to you to old man" I mutter I sling my backpack over my shoulders and start to walk down the stairs _'hey I think where getting are test today can't wait to see if I passed_' i think to myself, I eventually got to the exit and went outside and started to walk down the street _'hm I wonder what is gonna happen today maybe I will see if there is any new hero news'_ I reach into my pockets and pull out my phone and open the hero's news app and start to scroll through until something caught my eye _'oh a new hero debut wonder who the new hero is'_ I open the article and begun to read _'**NEW HERO MT. LADY?**' _"Hm new hero huh guess the news reporters took more pictures of her butt then anything else" I muttered as I looked through the article _'damn Izuku is really rubbing off on me gotta stop this muttering'_ I thought as put my phone away _'well I'm here wonder where he is'_ I start to look around through the crowds of people till I spot a familiar patch of green hair among the crowd "Hey Izuku I'm over here dude" I shout at him, he turns around looking everywhere till he spots me "Oh hey there you are usually you would late" he jokingly said "yea well my dad pushed me out the door and told me to get going to school so didn't really have a choice y'know" I said to him "well come on let's go we don't wanna be late I wanna see if I did good or not on the test" he said as he started to walk "alright slow down a bit it's not gonna be the end of the world if where late" I say catching up to him "well maybe you should stop being so lazy you wanna be hero don't you" he looked at me when he said that expecting me to say yes "well I'm not sure honestly, being a hero seems like a lot of work and there is always that chance of dying when you bec-" "well yeah I know that but that's the risk hero's gotta take I wanna be a hero like All Might when I'm older" he said with enthusiasm "well yea I understand but I don't know if I could be a hero" I said "are you kidding? You would be the best hero with your fire quirk there is so much you could do with it like you can beat villians really fast and _Mutter Mutter Mutt-" _"alright alright I get it" I interrupt him "so then do you wanna be a hero" he raises his eyebrow at me after asking it again "we will see when we get there" I answered "well you have 10 months to think about before the UA's entrance exam" he said, I sighed as I thought about it "Izuku do you really think you can become a hero without a quirk" I asked I felt the mood shift around us I looked at him "I-I'm gonna try even if no one believes in me" he said confidently I smiled and saw that we were already at the school "well you gotta start training then of you want to be a hero" I said "but where at school now so let's get this over with alright" I added "yea alright" he said.

**(Few hours later)**

"Alright students your all in your 3rd year so your gonna start looking into your future so I prepared these career aptitude tests, but why bother you all want to become hero's anyways" the teacher shouted as he threw the tests in the air all he students went haywire showing off there quirks and being noisy _'man they are really annoying' _I sighed as I looked at my test from earlier, a perfect 20/20 not bad "alright I get it but no quirk usage is school" he shouts "Hey teach" a voice yells _'oh great here comes the ego blaster' _already hearing his voice made me feel irritated "don't lump me in with these losers" Katsuki loudly says "I'm the real deal these losers might be lucky to be a side kick to some D-lister hero Heh" he laughed "Hey! You think your better than us Katsuki" the students yell at him "Let's go I can take you all on" he shouts back at them "huh you got some pretty impressive test results, maybe you will get into U.A. High" the teacher says "he's going for the national school" a student says then everyone starts listing facts about it, after a kid said something about only 2% of kids getting in he said "that's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me" he grunts as he jumps on his desk "I aced all those mock tests, that's why I'm the only one worthy from this school getting in" he says "I'm gonna become a more popular hero than All Might himself" he added "I will be the richest hero of all time and everyone all around the world will know who I am" he throws his fist up into the air "oh yea, Midoriya and Austin don't you two wanna go to UA, too" the teacher says _'great that's what I need attention' _I slam my head on the desk as everyone stares at us, all the students start to laugh "Austin might be able to get in but Midoriya hah no way" one student says "yea there's no way you can get in without a quirk" another adds Izuku stands "actually they got rid of that rule so maybe I could be the first one to ge-" a loud growl interrupts him as Katsuki explodes his hand on his desk "Listen up, Deku" he says I get up from where I am sitting and ignite my hand as I stand in front of Midoriya "Hey! Leave him alone Katsuki so what if Midoriya wants to try you don't gotta be rude" I say "tsk still defending that loser y'know Austin if you didn't hang out with him you could have friends" he rudely says "yea no I'm fine don't wanna be friends with assholes like you" I said back "YEAH WEL-" "Alright you two sit down" the teacher interrupts "I don't wanna get in trouble for you two using your quirks in class" he adds, we both glare at each other before we sit down "alright so today's lesson" the teacher starts his lesson _'man I hate when he does that, now he's gonna be all pissed about it' I let out a sigh 'at least this is my last class for the day' I lean back as I tune out._

**(45 minutes later)**

"Ok students remember to review this stuff for the quiz next week see you after the weekend" the teacher yells as he is packing his stuff "Come on Izuku every minute in this class feels like my soul is getting sucked out" I jokingly say "yea just a minute I want to write these hero fights down so I don't forgot" he pulls out his notebook and then gets it snatched out of his hand "don't think where done here Deku" _'oh great just what I needed' _"what's that his diary" one of Katsuki's followers say "don't tell me your taking notes on how to become a hero, that's so pathetic" he laughs "Alright Katsuki give him his notebook" I say "yea right what are you gonna do about it fight me?" He says "yea Austin you think you could fight him as if" his friend says "listen ego blaster give him his notebook back or I'm gonna make you give it back" I say sternly as I start to get agitated "alright go ahead then try to take it" he mocks I go to throw a punch before Izuku grabs my arm "Austin don't it's alright I can handle it" he gives me a shaky smile "Hmph fine but I'm not going any where then" I say as I back up "tsk that's what I thought now you losers better not apply to UA because I'm gonna be the only one from this shitty school getting in" he says "whatever fits your ego" I snap back "hmph we'll have fun getting your notebook back" he proceeds to blast the notebook and throw it out the window "you assh-" "Austin it's alright I have more anyways" he said sadly "hah we'll see you later losers better listen and not apply" Katsuki said as he left "man I really hate him I don't get why you still defend him Izuku" I said "I don't know, I know he wants to be hero and I keep believing maybe he will change but it never happens" he sighed I look at him and see his sad expression "well how about we head to your house and we can watch some of the videos of the hero's fights today" I say trying to brighten his mood "yeah ok let's go" he jumped up grabbing his bag and we then left. "Damn dude he really burnt your notebook huh" I said as I looked at it felt really crispy "yea I can always make a new one" he sighed he was really bummed out about it "so why are we walking this way" I say as we make are way through he underpass "because it's a faster way to my house" he smiles "well can't argue with that better than taking the long way I guess" I laugh and he starts to laugh with me "man your always so lazy I'm surprised you even walk to places" he said as he was calming down a bit "hey just because I'm always inside does-" ***Clang*** I look back to see a sewer grate flying towards us "shit get down Izuku" I say as I throw my hands up and blast it with fire, he happily obliged and went straight on the ground "who the hell did that" I said "I-I don't kn-know" he stuttered "well come on let's go" I say _"oooh a meat suit this is perfect to hide in" _a raspy voice says, I whipped my head back and saw a sludge looking creature that grappled on to Izuku "HEY! Get off him" I yell at it _"Hmm another one don't worry after I finish with him I will kill you next" _he said with a sadistic smile _'how do I do this I can't use my fire or I will burn Izuku what do I do' _I think as I start to get angry _'stupid quirk how can I save someone if all I can do is burn things wait I can just emit heat and try to dissolve hi-' _but then a voice called from behind the sludge.

**"Have No Fear For I Am Here" **the voice boomed

"Wait All Mig-" I was about to say **"Texas Smash" **the voice interrupts, suddenly a huge gust of wind floods the tunnel and the villain dispersed with a scream and Izuku was freed from the villains grasp _'what the fuck just happen' _I thought to myself _'first a villain and now All Might is here saving us' _my thoughts grew more wild with each passing second "Well alright first thing first I gotta wake him up" I walk to Izuku and slap him on the cheek "HEY! GET UP" I scream, he flung straight up "I'm Awake I'm swear mom" he says "hah I don't think I'm your mom dude" I laugh "wait Austin? Where are we what ha-" ***cough* "hello kids who might you be" **Izuku was interrupted but his eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head "A-a-a-all Might?" He stutters **"Hah yes that is me but who are you two" **he asks us with his signature smile "O-oh um this is Izuku Midoriya and I'm Austin" I reply back **"Well Young Midoriya and Austin I am deeply sorry about getting you two into this mess if I-" **he got interrupted as Izuku held up his notebook and a pen in his hand with All Mights Page presented in his face "Can I have your autograph!" He pleaded **"Uhh, Oh Yes no problem I guess that's something I can do for getting you two involved"** he said as he grabbed the pen from Izuku and wrote his signature and his smile in the notebook **"All right now if that's all I have a villain to bring to the police station so Stay Safe" **he says as he starts leave the tunnel and prepare his jump "Wait All Might I have something to ask" Izuku runs towards him "wait Izuku what abo-" he grabs onto his leg at the last moment **'Boom' **they vanish as dust expels from the spot they once where in "Fuck there goes are plans now" I said to myself "well I guess I'm going home now" I mutter to myself _'I wonder why he did that what was so important' _I thought to myself as I started to walk home.

**(And Hour later)**

"Well home sweet home I guess" I open the door to my house "hey dad I'm home!" I yell but I was met with silence _'he is probably asleep right now'_ I start to walk to the living room, throwing my backpack on the wall I sit down on the couch and turn the tv on "well let's see what's on" I speak to myself I flick through the channels until I landed on the news channel "**Breaking News:** A villain has attacked the streets and now has taken a hostage it seems like the hero's are doing nothing to stop the villa- 'Everyone back away slowly we have this under control' it seems like they have it under control but do they really let's see what's happening" the news reporter says as he runs to the scene ***BOOM* **a explosion comes from the tv I watch as start to see who the villain is "wait a minute that's the sludge villain I thought All Migh-" I stop talking as I see Izuku run onto the scene he whips his backpack at the villains eye and at the very edge of the screen I can see the hostage _'wait that's Katsuki what the hell is happening' _but as soon as Izuku was about to get caught by the villain All Might appeared and with whatever speech he was spouting he yell at the top of his lungs **"DETROIT SMASH!" **The punch finished of the villain once again and a whirlpool of wind formed as everyone on scene almost flew away from the sheer power of the punch I turned off the tv and whipped out my phone and started to type, a few messages later Izuku sent one back

Izuku: Hey it's alright I'm fine sorry for ditching you earlier

Austin: what the hell did I just fucking watched man I saw Katsuki being captured and also saw you run in and try to save him??

Izuku: Ha, my legs kinda just moved on there own there I don't know what happened

Austin: Well we gotta talk about this tomorrow then I want to know what you did

Izuku: yea sure no problem it's the weekend so we can hang out all weekend then

Austin: Alright see you tomorrow then

Izuku: just come over whenever also gtg it's urgent

Austin: um alright ttyl?

Silence...

_'Well that was weird wondering what was so urgent he probably will tell me tomorrow' _I thought to myself, I got up and walked upstairs to my room I opened the door and thought about what happened today I jumped onto my bed and laid down _'well I guess I might as well sleep now got a long day tomorrow' _I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep _'maybe tomorrow will be a better day'_ and with that the day was finally over.

**———————————————————————————**

**A/N**

**Well this is my first ever story I would like to see the reviews but some things I want to say.**

**First the quirk I'm aiming here with Austin is fire bending type quirk from avatar and also the ability to make weapons like Endeavor can and now why are they purple well I sorta hinted to why they are**

**Second there is gonna be quite a few Greek related stuff in this story I'm completely sure yet**

**And third I'm gonna try and keep it as canon as possible a few things will change here and there as you can already see I changed up a few things in this chapter but besides all of that the next few chapters will be about the 10 months before Austin, Katsuki and Izuku get into U.A. High and also yes Izuku will have OFA in this story so no Mirio OFA but I'm thinking about making Izuku Master OFA pretty early not sure but now I will see you all next chapter Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

* * *

2 months after the incident happen lots of things have changed, Izuku came to school looking tired and out of it and Katsuki seemed to stop being rude a lot more, things I did notice was how Izuku seem to be getting more fit as time went on we only had 6 more months before the entrance exam for UA so I started to train even more and it seemed like Katsuki was doing the same.

Now I'm sitting on my couch and watching TV I usually give myself a day off from training it's really good to keep using fire as it tends to make me really exhausted so it is always good to watch TV or play games and training gives me an excuse to be lazy, it all ended when my dad yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Hey Austin we need some milk!" I hear from the kitchen "Didn't you buy milk like 4 days ago!?" I yell back "Yea but you're always eating cereal and killing the milk" he says making his way to the living room "so then what do you want me to do about it?" I ask still watching TV, he grabs the remote and turns off the TV "Hey wha-" he interrupts me "Your gonna go to the store and buy some milk for us because you are not staying in this house all day" he finished as he pulls out his wallet and hands me some money "now come on get going the milk isn't going to fetch itself" he jokingly says "alright fine I will be back as soon as I can" I reply back lazily.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door I bent down and put on my shoes and opened the door and started to walk down the stairs, I got outside and started to walk down the street for a while before stopping, I pulled out my phone and went to text Izuku seeing if he wanted to hang out today,

Austin: Hey man want to hang out today?

I waited a couple of minutes before getting a response.

Izuku: I can't today I am training

Austin: ah alright when can you hang out?

Izuku: not sure I will let you know if I can, sorry

Austin: it's alright I guess I will just find something else to do, see ya

Izuku: Goodbye

I let out a sigh_ 'why is he always busy with training' _I think to myself _'well I'm getting close to the store so mine as well start thinking of what I'm gonna do today' _I start to think while walking _'I guess I can just play games can't be that bad' _I stop as I look up and see the door to the store, I open the door and start to browse the store, I wonder around till a worker stops me "Hey you look confused what are you looking for?" He asks "oh I am just looking for milk" I reply back, he looks at me and points down an aisle "well the milk is down that way alright" he says "uh yea thanks I will be on my way then" I say "no problem" he says as he goes to stock shelf's _'that was weird' _I thought to myself.

I find the milk and proceed to make my way to the check out area along the way something catches my eye I look over and see a poster on a new game _'woah the Doom game I need see if my dad will get me it'_ after staring at it for a while I head over to check out the milk "is that all your getting?" The cashier says "yes that is all" I say handing the money over "alright here you go goodbye" she says as I start to walk away "bye." I mutter.

After a while of walking I pass through an alleyway when I start to hear struggling ahead of me "HEY LET GO OF ME" a female voice screamed "heh give up we have much better quirks then you freak" a dry voice spoke "man we should probably get out of here she is making to much noise someone is gonna come here and see what is happening" another one spoke up "Yea why don't you listen to your idiot partner before I melt your dick off loser" the voice of the girl said with a lot of venom in her voice, "tsk as long as I have my hand on you, that quirk of yours won't be working till I take it off" the guy said _'why do criminals and villains always have to say what kinda quirk they have, talk about stupid' _I think to myself _'so as long as I can break his contact she would be able to get away'._

I slowly start to move towards the voices so I can see how I can help, I immediately see the 3 people who where talking _'so the girl is the one who is pink, the tall guy with muscles who currently has his hand on her is the dry voice who can erase people's quirks with contact and the scrawny one is someone I probably shouldn't underestimate because I don't know his quirk yet' _I start to walk forward when I suddenly hear him talk "listen man we gotta get going now let's just take her if we stay here she is gonna keep yelling" the scrawny one said "you dumbass even if we leave with her she still is gonna keep creating as much noise as she can so I say let's kill her" the tall guy responds "wa-wait you can't be serious dude we may be criminals but we just mug people and rob stores we aren't murderers!" The guy says frantically, the girls eyes widen when she hears them "wait you can't be serious your going to kill me" she asks scared "listen you have heard to much from us and if we keep you alive your just gonna end up going to the cops or hero's and we can't have that so no hard feelings" the tall guy calmly speaks he slowly pulls out a gun and gets ready.

_'Shit I gotta hurry and help her now' _I jump towards the tall guy and shoot off a fire blast out of my hands, he noticed the fire and quickly jumped out of the way the 3 of them stopped for a moment confused before I speak up "Hurry Up! And run I will try to buy you time" I yell at her "What? No I can help to" she responds back getting into a fighting position "er fine i don't have time to argue now just make sure he doesn't touch you I don't know the other ones quirk" I said "damn kids why do they always gotta have powerful quirks but no matter I still have a gun" the tall guy cocks back the gun and aims at me "let's see if you can dodge a bullet kid" he smiles manically and pulls the trigger _'fuck I gotta melt it before it hits' _everything suddenly went slow here I am a bullet about to hit, I quickly activate my quirk around me and increase the temperature of my flames I waited for the impact but it never hit.

I looked down at the ground expecting the bullet or what is left of the bullet "holy shit I was not expecting that to work" I managed to say after letting out a breath "alright you're really starting to piss me off" the guy said then he pointed at his buddy "will you use your quirk NOW!" The scrawny one scrambled around before saying "b-but it's not suitable for this, you know it only works better when we are escaping from the cops" the man let out a sigh "Fine! Just use it so we can get out of here I don't want to sit here and try to fight against someone with a fire quirk" he replied back _'crap they are trying to get away I should capture them quickly' _i quickly shot out a fire rope and tried to wrap it around the the tall guys leg but then it went through it "heh to late now kid his quirk is already activated, it's a good thing I keep him around for these type of situations" he laughed at the end "but the next time I see you two it won't be a pretty meeting" he slowly started to fade away before there was nothing left.

"So that was quite the experience" I heard a voice from my left I turned to it to see the girl from earlier I was about to speak before she put here finger up "so does my personal hero have a name, after all it would be rude to save a girl and not tell her your name wouldn't it" she grinned _'how is she this calm after what just happened what the fuck'_ I thought before speaking "Wellllllll how about you tell me your name first then maybe I will think about telling you my name" I replied to her "sheesh your no fun you know that but my name is Mina Ashido but you can call me Mina" she said with smile while holding her hand out "uhh my name is Austin and that's all I will say" I said while shaking her hand "so how exactly did you get caught by those two?" I raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a response "hah that's something we can talk about later but I need to go now before I miss my bus home" she said before she started rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen before she started to write on it "here this is my number you seem like a cool guy and don't feel afraid to text I'm promise I won't bite" she winked before she ran off "uhhhhh what just happened" I stood there confused for awhile.

-Time(ish) Skip-

I sat on the couch as my dad preceded to scold me for getting into a fight and almost getting shot "Austin I know you want to become a hero but THIS! This is to much, your not even in U.A. and your trying to be hero" he sighs "sometimes I wonder if Izuku has some sort of influence on your actions" he runs his hands through his hair as he proceeds to sit down next to me, I sit in silence waiting for him to scold me more "listen I'm not mad that you saved that girl but we still don't know the extent of your quirk yet, you could have injured someone if you where not careful" he explains "But I didn't hurt anyone! I have gotten way better at controlling the fire then when I was little it's not like I'm gonna burn down the house or the bed either" I explain to him "we don't know that yet look what happened when you wake up from those nightmares you always set your bed on fire-" I interrupt him "but I can control the temperature of the flames they don't cause any damage to the sheets or the bed" I explain more annoyed "I'm even able to do things that you can't do I can shape it into what I want, I can control fires that weren't even started by me" I get up from the couch as I let a small flame appear on the palm of my hand "Watch!" I morph the fire into a car, person and knife "Alright I get it but just please next time be careful you hold a lot more power in your fire quirk then I do you could seriously injure someone if you don't be careful" he explains.

"..." I say nothing as he stares.

"Well are you going to say something" he asks.

"I'm going to sleep" I state as I walk towards my room.

He sighs and throws his head back while covering his face "alright fine but can you at least think about what I told you" he said, I say nothing as I open my door and close it and I walk towards my bed and sit on the edge _'when is he gonna realize that I'm not a kid anymore I have better control over it then I used to' _my head starts to race then I remembered the note in my pocket, I pull out the note and my phone and look at note _'here's my number feel free to text anytime I promise I'm not as scary as I look ;)' _I look at the very bottom and I opened my contacts on my phone and proceeded to punch in the number and saved it _'man I'm tired I will talk to her tomorrow I guess'_ I put my phone on the nightstand and turn of the lamp.

I laid in my bed for hours trying to sleep but my head wouldn't let that happen "god can you stop thinking for one moment brain" I said to myself, I sighed as I sat up _'I guess it's gonna be one of those nights' _I turned on my lamp and opened my drawer on my night stand and pulled out a book _'The great tales of Greek Mythology' _I opened it to the first page _'to my son I hope you enjoy this book from me I always loved to read it on my spare time so maybe you might to Love, Mom' _I looked at the message as I thought about it _'the second gift she had prepared for me' _ I thought back to my 5th birthday when I first received the book.

-Flashback-

_"it's from your mother she always loved to read this she told me she wanted you to have it" my father said with a sad smile as he handed me the book "do you think I will be able to meet mom ever dad?" I asked, he looked me in the eyes and i stared back I could see it so clearly the pain in them "I don't know buddy, I don't know" he started to tear up as he hugged me "I wish you could have met her she was amazing" he sobbed as he kept on rambling about her I stood there confused 'why' I always thought 'why couldn't he just say there was a possibility of meeting her' I thought to myself, from that point on I grew to resent her for never helping my dad take care of me._

-Flashback End-

After reading the book for a while I grew tired I looked at the clock it blinked '1:35pm' _'I guess I should sleep now I have a long day ahead of me in morning' _I put the book in the drawer and turn of the lamp, I laid down and closed my eyes as I let the world of dreams take over.

**———————————————————————————————————————————————**

**A/N**

**This was definitely a shorter chapter then usually I took a very long time with mostly because I was busy with real life problems but I have gotten past them so I will be able to write again hopefully.**

**So I'm trying to space out my sentences and dialogue out a bit more but I figured out when I get into the writing I end up writing really huge paragraphs you can see this half way through this chapter, so I will end up having some of those moments but I the more I continue I should end up**

**being a bit better at writing so please bear with it. So story wise right now I'm throwing a bit of story pieces here and there as you can see I threw in a flashback talking about his mother now if the hint isn't enough from the book his mother was a god when the story goes on I will provide more detail about her disappearance.**

**So to wrap up most of this I will give some information for the Golden Flame, so the Golden Flame is Austin's god powers now obviously I am not gonna make it straight up overpowered and he won't be having much access to it since you know he is pretty young and he is still trying to work fire control, but the main thing that the flame will give him is visual prowess (Cough Cough Naruto) But Over time it will grow.**

**So until next chapter I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Hangout

**Chapter 3: The Hangout**

* * *

I slowly woke up and rose up I rubbed my eyes as I turned my head to see what the time was, it blinked '**6:30am' **I sighed as I got out of bed and looked into the mirror _'jeez I'm a mess' _I walked over to dresser and changed into new clothes I looked around for my brush before I thought hit me _'hmm maybe I should text the girl' _I looked at my phone and picked it up, I stared at the black screen before I finally turned it on and unlocked it I went to messages and typed in the number from the note and saved the number in my contacts _'well I suppose I should wait a while not a lot of people will be awake at this time' _I look at the mirror one more time before I leave to make food.

I made bacon and eggs and started to eat at the table I heard a door open and looked back to see my dad walking to the bathroom I called out to him "Hey I made some food your plate is in the microwave" he stopped and looked at me confused "I thought you were angry with me after last night" he said while raising an eyebrow "It would be petty of me to stay mad at you, all you where doing was looking out for me" I said as I poked my eggs, he sighed as he opened the bathroom door and entered I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts I stared at the new name at the top of list and decided to text her.

Austin: Hey it's Austin

I waited for response which didn't take long.

Mina: Heyyy i was wondering if you were ever gonna text me I thought I probably scared you off since you saved me!

Austin: hah. No just had some problems last night plus I had to do some things

Mina: Sounds like fun so what are you doing today? My hero have any plans for the day

I stared at that thinking _'I was going to train but hey maybe it would be good to hang out with someone since Izuku is always busy' _I proceeded to type my response.

Austin: I was going to train but maybe we could hang out instead?

I became a bit nervous after I sent it.

Mina: Oo is my hero asking me out on a date ;)

I spat out my food when I read that and hastily started to type.

Austin: What no I just wanted to hang out my other friend is always busy since he is training for U.A and it has been while since I hung out with anybody besides my dad

Mina: Hah bet that caught you off guard but don't worry I was only teasing you, but yes I would like to hang out today :)

I leaned back into my chair calming down a bit before typing.

Austin: Haha very funny besides that what time do you want meet up at then, oh and also where do u want to meet to

Mina: we could meet at that beach I forgot what it was called but it's one with all the trash you know that place right?

Austin: uhh yea sure I think the place is Dagobah beach so then we can meet there at 11?

Mina: It sounds like a Plan can't wait to hang out :D see you soon

Austin: see ya soon

I turned off my phone as I look at my plate "so who where you talking to Austin" I heard a voice in front of me I whipped my head to the direction of the voice to see my dad smiling "it's non of your business who I was talking to" I reply "ah so it's a girl your talking to huh, someone managed to catch your eye?" He teased, I sighed "yes dad it's a girl and no we are just friends" I stared at him "hah then why were you blushing a few minutes ago she must have said something to set you off" he started to question it "I-i-it was Nothing!" I said a bit loud "alright, alright I will stop pestering you about it" he leaned back into chair as he dug into his food I stared at mine before I spoke up "well I'm gonna be heading out soon I'm going to hang out with a friend" he looked up and stared at me before he grinned "ah so your hanging out with her to now huh" he said before laughing, I looked away before getting up and walking to my room before he called out "you don't mind if I finish your food do you" I turned and looked at him and said "go ahead I'm not really hungry anymore" I flashed him a thumbs up and opened the door to my room and entered.

**(Time Skip I'm not really sure)**

I was walking down to the beach and I looked at my phone for the time **'10:45am' **I sighed as I looked ahead and saw heaps of garbage in the distance, as I grew closer to the beach I looked around and saw that most of the garbage was disappearing I started to think about it _'huh there finally trying to clean this beach it actually looks really good when there is less trash' _I stared at water for awhile before walking around _'so all I got to do is look for a pink girl with horns' _I started to scout around the area before I came across a familiar green mop of hair _'wait a second that's Izuku what is he doing here?'_ I was confused but I quickly shocked that away before calling out his name "HEY IZUKU!" I screamed his name he quickly whipped his head around and stared at me for second before realizing it was me "oh Austin it's you next time can you not scare the crap out of me" he said shaking a bit "ah right sorry about that so what's up what are you doing around here?" I started to ask "I am training of course this is where I come to train to now" he smiled widely I raised my eyebrow at him "ah so this is where you are I hope you aren't planning on moving here" I said jokingly "Haha funny but no we only have 6 more months before the entrance exam you know so I gotta keep training so I can catch up" he said "yea I suppose, so then how have you been it's been a while since we talked" I said "it's been good I have been mostly cleari-" he was interrupted when another person shouted his name "Young Midoriya I have been looking for you do not tell me you are slacking off on your training" the skinny frail man scolded him "u-uh Nonono sir I was just talking to a friend" he started to get nervous the man raised an eyebrow before looking at me "oh I see where are my manners I'm Toshinori Yagi I am Young Midoriya's trainer" he held out a hand at me "uhhh I'm Austin it's uh nice to meet you?" I said confused I shook his before remembering why I was here "oh shit sorry I gotta go I forgot I was hanging out with a friend today it was seeing you again Izuku we should talk sometime but gotta go" I said before running off. "Hmm a strange friend you have there Midoriya" the man said to Izuku "yea he is weird sometimes but besides that lets get back to training" they returned back to there training.

I ran around the beach before seeing seeing a pink girl sitting on the bench looking bored I ran up to her and waved my hand in her face "hello earth to Mina anybody there" I jokingly said to her she looked up and smiled before speaking "well it's about you show up I thought you might have just ditched" she said "nah that would be rude but if you want to know where I was I just saw friend" I said back to her "ohh will I ever get to meet this friend of yours or you gonna keep him a secret?" She stared at me grinning like a madman "maybe in time you will meet him but not today because today because we are hanging out" I smiled before she got up and stood there "well then let's get this show on the road" she said as we started to walk down the street.

As we walked she suggested we talk about likes and dislike to try and get to know each other "So what does my hero like and dislike?" She asked "uhhh I like spicy food, tv, games and quirks my dislikes are really bad villains, bully's and people who think there superior to others because of there quirk" I replied to her "Quirks? Why's that" she asked "I hang out with quirk nerd and I mean that in a good way but I suppose he rubbed off on me a bit" I said as I thought about it more "say what is your quirk, I know you saw mine but what is yours?" I asked, she smiled and said "well my quirk is the ability to produce acid and I can control how strong the acid is or how weak it is!" She demonstrated by producing it on her hand "huh kinda sounds like my fire I can control the temperature of my fire so it could be really hot or just harmless" I said she stopped as she looked me in the eye "that sounds like a really good fire quirk I don't even think the number 2 hero can do that" she said before walking again "hey wait up a moment you walk to fast!" I shout a bit before catching up "so anyways you never told me your likes and dislikes yet wanna clue me in?" I raised an eyebrow at her "hmm maybe but what if I want to be a mystery like you?" She replied "Hey! I am not a mystery I just told you my likes and dislikes earlier" I defended myself "alright calm down I was just teasing you, it's so easy to tease you" she started to laugh I just sighed "here how about we get some ice cream but your paying of course, then I will tell you them" she said with a smirk "fine let's go then" I said while speeding up more "Yes! You really cave in to pressure don't you" she said throwing her fist up into the air I simply grunted as we made our way through the city.

**(Bit of walking later they arrived yay)**

"So what kind of ice cream do you want then" I asked her "hmm, I will take a double scoop of chocolate and strawberry" she replied excitedly I make my way to the counter and the guy speaks "Hello what can I get for you!" He asked "I will get a double scoop of chocolate and strawberry ice cream and a single scoop of chocolate" I replied as I gave him the money "Alright it will just be down there" he said pointing at a counter.

After a few minutes he came back with ice creams and I went to the table Mina grabbed "hehe! I can't wait to have some ice cream" she drooled over the cone "yea yea here you go" I pass the ice cream to her as I start working on mine "so your probably wondering what my likes and stuff are, aren't you?" She asked focusing on her ice cream "mmm a little bit" I replied before continuing "so what are they then?" She looked up from her ice cream and smiled widely "Well... I like Dancing, Hero's, Boys, Shopping and my friends and my dislikes are bullies and villains" she said proudly "I don't think I really needed to know the whole boy part but ok" I said awkwardly "hey your the one who wanted to know my likes and dislikes" she huffed I just sighed "so besides me what are your hobbies" she asked before going back to her ice cream "my hobbies huh" I simply said "I guess I like to draw and I usually train my quirk and sometimes I like to research quirks so nothing really fun, but how about you?" I asked her, while eating her ice cream she started talking "I really like to dance and I like to workout too and I love shopping" she finished speaking "you know I've been wondering you mentioned a few times you like to train why do up you mean by that?" She asked I thought about it before answering "I am trying to become a hero so I have been training so I can at least get a bit better for the U.A. Entrance exams" I looked at her, she stared at me with stars in her eyes before breaking out into a exciting fit "Wow! Really your trying to become a hero too that's so awesome and your going to apply to U.A to thats so amazing I'm applying there to what if we got in the same class that would be so awesome!" She spoke really fast "oh and when we become full fledged hero's we can beco-" I cut her off by quickly speaking "ok ok please slow down your really full of energy huh" I leaned back into my chair rubbing my head before looking at her she just looked down blushing a bit before speaking "heh sorry about that I get pretty excited sometimes Im just glad that I can have another friend I know going into U.A. as well" she slightly rubbed the back of her head "yea i know my friend is usually like that to, so we have bit more time left before I need to go what do you want to do?" I asked she looked at me with a smile before telling me what she wanted to do.

**(Time skip)**

"So um are you sure we should do this" I asked her nervously "well duh yea I'm the one who suggested we do this anyways you know!" She answered "ugh I know but like why do you want to do this" I put my hands on my face before sighing through them "oh stop being a baby it's just gonna be a friendly spar" she started to mock "alright fine let's just get this over with..." I said as I got into position "alright finally ok so on the count of three we start" she said before counting down **"1" **I started to feel sweat **"2" **_'Jesus why did I let her talk me into this' _**"And 3 START!" **She shouted as she threw her arms forward shooting acid, I quickly propelled back dodging quickly "alright fine let's do this" I slowly oozed fire around around my body before attacking.

After a couple of minutes we kept each other at bay _'this sand is really getting on my nerves' _I launched a fire ball at her, she simply dodged it she smiled before yelling "Come on you can't use that forever!" She started to smile like a maniac before launching several waves of acid at me I focused as I threw kicks and jabs letting the fire flow with through them cancelling the waves of acid "Alright fine take this" I say as I slam my hand into the sand, slowly all the fire around the beach started to grow bigger before taking shape into a tornado **"INFERNO TORNADOS" **all tornados started to target her as they made way to her at fast speeds her eyes widened before she held out her hands **"Acid Veil" **she created a shield of acid as she hid behind it "Hah you think that will wor-" I stopped as the fire started to dissolve leaving me confused she giggled as the acid dissolved as well "if you had an acid quirk as well it can make a pretty good defensive quirk as well as and offensive" she took the opportunity of my confused state and slid over and kicked me in the gut "ouch fuck that hurt" I swore _'I guess I gotta get defensive as well' _I slowly rose before looking at her she looked back and her face just screamed confusion "alright fine I will show you something I have been working on" I clapped my hands together before fire erupted from my body it slowly morphed into a cloak and my arms slowly formed gauntlets **"Hade's Cloak" **"So ready to do this again" I smirked "wow I thought that kick would keep you down for a couple of minutes, guess I was wrong" she slowly smiled before sliding over fast.

I covered myself with the cloak as she tried to kick me and raised the temperature high making her back off "wow that was really hot" she said "I uhh don't know how to take that" I said confused I shook it off before my gauntlets slowly formed chains, I soon held the chains in my hands she looked at them wide eyed "so what are you calling that move?" she asked "Hmm maybe Chaos's Chains" I looked at her before speaking again "you know as much as I like to talk to you we are sparring" I got into a stance before swinging my arm at her the chains flew forward and wizzed past her "Hah! You missed I can even aim better" she boasted before shooting acid at me "I was never trying to hit you" I simply said as I yanked my arm back, the chains curved and flew black before wrapping themselves around her arms and waist she struggled to break free then I swiped my arm at her legs, she attempted to jump before the chains hit her leg and she fell to ground "so you gonna give up?" I asked her while holding the chains She pouted "as if I would give up I can always melt my way through" she looked at my face "ah but I wouldn't do that if you try I can always amp up the temperature making it harder to dissolve" she looked shocked as she heard that "yo-you wouldn't actually do that would you?" She asked a bit in fear "of course I wouldn't as long as you say 'I give up'" I said smirking at her "Ok Ok I give up..." she pouted "See was it that hard" I said before letting the chains, gauntlet and cloak disappear I held out my hand trying to help her up but she looked at her waist rubbing it before looking at me "What the hell was that move!" She shouted a bit while accepting my help "how about I tell you about while I walk you to the bus station" I said "and why would you do that, don't think I can handle myself huh" she accused while putting her finger to my chest, I threw my hands up in the air before defending myself "hey isn't it common courtesy to walk your friend home after hanging out?" She huffed before she shrugged her shoulders "I guess it is and plus I will be able to hear some more of this _'Hades Cloak' _move you pulled out" she let a yawned as she started to walk "wow that was something I am really tired from that, are you?" She asked I looked at her and shrugged "I'm used to be tired I don't really sleep well to be honest" I said she looked at me before shrugging "so want to tell me about the move now?" She asked I smiled before explaining it.

We where getting close to the bus station so we talked about random story's"So wait do you actually think spicy food and hot sauce actually help you with your fire quirk?" She asked as I told her a story, I thought about before responding "eh I think it's just an inside joke amongst fire quirk users honestly then again I once saw my uncle breath like a lot of fire from his mouth after drinking a whole glass of hot sauce" I laughed as I recalled it "wow you have a strange family usually I'm always trying to get my parents to do fun things but they think I just have to much energy" she laughed and pouted a bit towards the end "I mean they aren't wrong are they" I joked around she looked at me and frowned "Hey! I will have you know my friends enjoy my high energy" she said while crossing her arms I was about to say something before she spoke "and I bet you like my high amount of energy as well Mr.IDontWantToDoMuch" she stated I looked at her and gave her a fake gasp "how could you assume that I very much like to do things" I said with a fake offended tone she fell down on the sidewalk laughing hard "what's so funny?" I said confused she slowly got up still laughing she looked at me "the tone of voice you did was just to much" she slowly catchend her breath I looked forward and saw the bus stop "would you look at that we are finally here at the bus stop" I said to her "so we are I guess we gotta split ways now do we?" She said frowning "hey I mean we gotta a couple of months bevor the Entrance Exam so we can hang out again sometime" I said trying to cheer her up she smiled at before it started to grow bigger "Ah so your saying there is a next time I didn't think you would be the type to say that" she smirked she was gonna try and continue before I said "alright I think this is where I take my leave I had fun today and I will talk to you tomorrow or something" I said before walking off she shouted at me "hey come back I want to keep teasing you more!" She pouted "I hope we can at least hang out again" she muttered she turned and looked at the bus _'well time to go home' _she got on the bus and left.

**(Time Skip After like a while)**

I got home and opened the front door walking inside I took my shoes off and walked into the living room I looked at the couch and saw my dad sitting there "Hey dad I'm home" I said trying to get his attention he looked up and turned to me and smiled "So how was your date" he teased "ok I am not doing this right now" I said before turning around and walking away "hey I was only teasing you but in all seriousness how was your day?" he shouted I sighed as I walked back and sat down on the couch "it was pretty fun, it's good to have another friend honestly I mean don't get me wrong Izuku is my best friend but when I hung out with her it was like a fresh breath of air" I said thinking about the day he waited for me to continue "you know is strange but I think that's what I like about her she is open and accepting and she always has a positive aura around even when faced with danger" I continued "She even managed to somehow convince me to spar, when we fought it felt strangely fun she even made me use a move I have been working on to" I said smiling he looked at me and said "care to show me the new move then?" He asked I stared at him confused "you actually want to see it?" I carefully said "Well yea come on show it!" He said pointing to the middle of room, I sighed and got up and walked to the middle I looked at him "ok I'm going to do it now" I said "yea yea come on and do it" he said waiting I took a deep breath and exhaled I clapped my hands together as flame exploded from my body it started to form into a cloak hoodie and a pair of gauntlets formed on my arm once it was finished I looked at him and saw he was surprised he shook his head before he said "So what's it called?" I looked at him and said "It's called Hade's Cloak while in this it acts as a defensive shield I can amp the temperature up making it so people can't get near me" I took a breath and showed it off before quickly turning it down "and these gauntlets" I raise my arms showing them "are made for power and my special capture weapon Chaos's Chains" fiery chains slowly formed around them and into my hands "I can use these chains as an offensive item and capture item perfect for a hero" I was nervous as I looked at him his face seemed to focus on the chains "Now where did you get the name Chaos from?" He asked I looked at him confused before answering "It popped up in a dream one night it sounded cool so I went with it I might even use it for future moves" I said he stared at me as if looking for a lie he got up and said "Heh sorry it just seemed like a weird coincidence" he said sighing I looked at him "what do you mean?" I asked "it's just odd your mother said that if she was to be hero she wanted to be Chaos a hero that strikes fear in the villains" he said as he started to think I stopped as all the fire disappeared "wait you mean mom thought about being a hero?" He looked at me before sighing "alright come sit down we will talk about it" he pointed next to him.

"Your mother was something else Austin" he said to me "she was always passionate and she seemed so calm all the time" he explained "we actually met one night when I was walking home from work" he slowly began to tell the story.

**_(Flashback Kinda)_**

_It was a quiet night a man walked through the streets he thought about the situation he was in and how it happened 'stupid company it's so hard to get used to this' he internally complained 'at least my co-workers aren't bad' he sighed as he keep walking through the dark streets 'I need a smoke' he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes he pulled one out and put it in his mouth before lighting his finger on fire to light it, he took a drag before exhaling all the smoke 'man I need to break this habit' he continued smoking while walking soon he heard struggling down the street he looked down and saw a group of thugs surrounding a woman she stood confidently as her long purple hair flowed back her face seemed to be warning them "listen assholes you don't back off I'm gonna make you regret confronting me like this" she spoke with a warning tone they all laughed before one spoke up "hah lady there is one of you and four of us" he gestured to his group 'man this looks bad' the guy thought 'I should go in and help her' "listen lady how about you stop and jus-" he was soon interrupted "Hey Man! Leave the women alone" the guy yelled at the thugs "oh so you think you can just interrupt us while we are busy" the thug says "listen man I don't wanna fight just leave the woman alone and let's be on are separate ways" he said sighing "your going to have to beat us for that to happen!" one of the thugs yelled "yea we don't go down easy!" Another one yelled the main one looked at the man before deciding "come on guys it's not worth are time" the main thug started to walk away he turned and faced the brave man "You win this time Bud but next time you better hope I don't see you" he turned back and walked off._

_"Hey listen i had it under control you know" the woman shouted at the guy walking away "sure look like you did woman" he responded she ran up to his side before asking "so what's your name then" she asked he looked at her "and why would you need to know that" he countered "well isn't it common courtesy to tell the women you just saved your name?" She also countered back the man just sighed "it's Thomas that's all your getting" he said while he reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes he put one in his mouth and lit it "Oh so your American huh" she studied him he looked at her "yea what about it so what if I am" she looked at his face and smiled "it's just nice to see another American around" she beamed before holding her hand out "my name is Sophia nice to meet you Thomas" she smiled the man puffed on his cigarette before shaking her hand "so what brings you to Japan anyways?" She asked "my company decided it needed some American representatives in Japan and Japanese Representatives in America so the my branch and there branch struck a deal and Bam! I'm here in Japan and the other one is in America" he explained "I mean it's not all that bad my new co-workers are nice and accepting so no complaints and one was nice enough to show me around a bit" he puffed on his cigarette one last time before putting it out "ah sounds like fun sounds different from my reason" she said back while staring at the stars the man perked up a bit 'I wonder what her reason is' he thought before asking "Then what is your reason?" He looked at her she continued looking at the night sky before answering "I have always wanted to see the world and explore" she sighed before continuing "the world is just so big and it seems like a waste to not explore" she said with a smile the man cracked a smile at her enthusiasm "sounds like a better reason than mine" he said she looked at him for awhile before deciding "can I get your number? I want to hang out with you again" she asked the guy sighed as he took out a pack of sticky notes and pen in his pocket and wrote it down he ripped of the page and handed it to her "alright here I gotta get going now my bus is about to leave" he said pointing at the bus "feel free to call whenever just not in the night" he waved goodbye at her before disappearing on the bus._

_**(Flashback End)**_

"So you meet mom by saving her?" I asked him "yea pretty much how I remember it" he said as he leaned back into the couch I stared at him "you know I think this is the first time you actually told me a story about her" I said thinking about it he looked at me and sighed "yea it's just hard for me sometimes I always wonder where she went to" he said sadly as he thought about it "do you think she will ever come back to us?" I asked wondering about her he looked over and said "I'm not to sure buddy maybe just maybe" he looked forward and thought about something "here come with me" he got up and started walking to his room I looked at him before following him.

I waited as he looked through his closet before pulling out a box he sat it down on the bed before he reached into his pocket pulling out a key I looked at him curiously as he stuck the key into the hole and unlocked it, the box slowly opened before he opened the rest of it he reached in and pulled a picture "listen this is the only picture me and your mom have ever taken" he said as he held it in his hand "so I want you to have it" he passed it to me I stared at the photo as I took it I flipped it over and stared at the image "so this is what she looks like huh" I said as I examined it "I see where I got the purple eyes and hair from now" I stared at it before getting up "well dad thanks for that" I looked at him and hugged him "I am gonna go to my room for the night so uh goodnight" I walked out of the room and walked into mine I closed the door and stared at the photo one more time.

I was laying down in my bed staring at the photo _'why do I keep looking at this' _I thought before I opened my drawer and putting the photo in there I felt my phone vibrate I pulled it out and saw what it was **'**_new message from Mina' it said on the middle of the screen I opened it up and looked at the message._

Mina: Hey just thought I would let you know I made it back home safely :D

I stared at text before sighing I typed in my response

Austin: I don't really need to know that but good to hear

Mina: so I had a fun day but I wondering about something

I stared at it

Mina: I was wondering if we could train together till the Entrance Exams?

I looked at it and thought about it before typing

Austin: I suppose we could, it doesn't sound to bad

Mina: Awesome i can't wait then

Austin: No problem just be prepared it's gonna be rough

Mina: Hah im prepared for anything but I'm getting tired so ttyl

Austin: uhhh goodnight ttyl

I stared at my phone wondering what happened before plugging it in and setting it on top of the night stand I turned of the lamp and laid back into my bed I thought about the day and how fun it was _'maybe it wouldn't hurt to do it again' _I thought happily I let out a yawn before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is so far the longest chapter I have written I may have gotten a bit carried away towards the end but I gotta admit I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I wasn't to sure about the start of this chapter I was struggling a bit to find a good way to start it and eventually I did, I thought I would do a chapter between the two the whole accidentally meeting Izuku thing just kinda came to me when writing so I thought it would be cool to add.**

**When it came down to the hang out I decided it would be good to try and make them get to know each other I think I checked Mina's wiki page like multiple times while writing but I think I did ok with her personality most of the time i assume she would be a tease.**

**Coming down to my favourite moment is the spar I really enjoyed writing it and as you could see there where 3 special moves he used, now I'm gonna explain the Inferno Tornado move so the Inferno Tornado is a move Austin uses when he has fire all around the ground he raises the fires by adding more power to the flame and then he morphs it into a human size or whatever size he wants it to be type tornado, now the reason Mina was able to block all of them is because she amped up her potency of her acid if Austin where able to increase temperature there might have been a chance he could burn through acid beil. honestly I'm not to sure what would have happened.**

**So now to wrap it up there is gonna be a big time skip next chapter skipping the rest the months and moving onto the entrance exam now obviously Austin, Izuku and Katsuki with all be in different sectors and Izuku will do the smash on the zero pointer to save Ochako. So until next chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. New Moves and Entrance Exam

**Chapter 4: New moves and Entrance Exam**

* * *

**(Big Time Skip)**

During the 6 months the training became more intense with Mina joining we trained harder, there where days when we would hang out and slowly are friendship grew eventually she would suggest if she could come over and hang out I never said anything about it, slowly through the months we discovered that if we used equal force of are fire and acid we made a new move.

**_(Flashback and it's pretty long)_**

_"So uh you two wanna explain why the table is destroyed" his father said "we um might have made a new move with our quirks" I said while looking at what was left of the table he pinched his nose as he sighed before pulling a pack of smokes out and lighting one "hey I thought you quit smoking!" I said annoyed "it's hard to quit when you're always stressed you know" he puffed on his smoke, Mina finally spoke up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to destroy the table" she looked down sad he sighed before speaking "listen if you are going to practice this new move you two should try and not use it in a house" he said before walking away "great I need a new table" he muttered before fully exiting._

_The two teens found themselves at Dagobah beach looking at the garbage "so uh want to try it again?" I asked her she looked over and smiled "yeah let's try this again" she said "I just hope your dad isn't to mad about the table" she frowned as she thought about it "yea that was a mistake on part" I rubbed the back of my head before continuing "so uh other than that how about we try this again" I tried to cheer her up she looked at the pile of garbage before shrugging "alright" she simply said "ok so we managed to combine are quirks by using equal force and power" I started to think aloud "so let's try that again**" **I raised my arm and waiting for her "alright so equal power then what do want to do then full powered acid and fire or normal powered?" She asked raising her arm as well, I thought about before deciding "let's do normal I think if we do full power things might get bad" I replied thinking about it "ok ready?" I asked her She nodded and I gave the signal to start, we shot out acid and fire and then it impacted it hit the garbage pile before it started to melt instantly and soon it started to spread around the garbage pile "holy fucking shit! That is way to powerful for just normal levels" I said staring at the destruction that just happened "Austin what did we just do" she said shocked I looked at her and was about to talk before closing my mouth thinking about it "I honestly don't know" I said "how about we go sit down and think about a name for it" I said to pointing at the bench she smiled at that and we walked to it._

_We sat down as we started to think "how about the Acid Fire Combo Inferno Acid?" She suggested "no I already have 3 different inferno style moves" I rejected while think suddenly an idea popped up in my head "wait how about The Acid Fire Combo: Napalm Strike!" I looked up and saw her eye widened "That sounds so COOL!" She shouted towards the end before she stopped "wait you just used my Acid Fire Combo Part tho" she pouted before crossing her arms "yea and? I thought it sounded cool honestly" I said before continuing "it just has that cool sound you know 'Acid Fire'" I explained to her "yea I guess your rig-" we where soon interrupted by a shout from nearby "YOUNG MIDORIYA HOW DID YOU DO THIS" a man screamed my eyes locked on to the sound before running over "I-i-I didn't do this" Izuku started to stutter the man seemed to calm down before thinking "Hmm I wonder who did then" I soon got there while panting "Izuku what happened!" I said out loud "Ah! Austin I thought I told you to not do that and also what are you doing here?" He asked while calming down a bit I was about to speak before Mina came to my side out of breath "Jesus Austin do always run fast when someone is in trouble" she attempted to tease but was to out of breath to "Uh no sorry about that I kinda get protective when my friend here gets in trouble" I sheepishly said before rubbing the back of head nervously "so um what happened Izuku?" I asked him he quickly looked at the frail man and he gave a nod "we are trying to find out what to the trash pile that was here" He said "it was for my training but now it's just gone like it looked like it was melted and burnt at the same time" he continued as he started to analyze the pile, Mina lit up before smiling "Oh we did that" she said confidently the man stared at the girl before speaking up "Hmm I couldn't help but notice that you just 'we'" he said "what do you mean by that?" He asked I decided to explain "it was uh a new move we made together we mix are quirks together and this is what happens" I sorta explained he stared wide eyed before shaking it off and asking "so then what are your quirks then?" I looked at Mina and she shrugged I sighed "my quirk is fire and hers is acid" I replied before continuing "how about we go sit down and talk about this" I suggested the man thought about it before nodding his head._

_We sat at bench and I started to talk "so" I said drawing the attention to me "what you and Izuku saw was what I like to call 'Napalm Strike' or it's full name 'Acid Fire Combo Napalm Strike" I looked between them "It is created by me using a normal powered flames and her using normal powered acid" I said pointing at her "Whoa that's so cool how did you figure that out Austin" Izuku suddenly started to write in a notebook I leaned forward looking at it "I actually found it out by accident" I started to explain to him time slowly faded as we started talking about it "me and Mina found out that they could combine in one of are spars after that we left back to my house and we ended up destroying a part of the kitchen table" I told him while he continued to write "what you guys saw was actually both of us using normal powered flame and acid" we continued to talk before Mina and Yagi snapped us out of analysis mode "Hey Austin where still here you know" "Young Midoriya Snap out of it" they both snapped there fingers._

_We eventually talked before I thought of something "hey Izuku how do you plan on passing the entrance exam?" I asked thinking "Oh actually it turns out I did have quirk it was just dormant" he said as he started to grow nervous "Hmm really what type of quirk is it?" I started to push on "I-it's a-a strength enhancing quirk" he said "it turns out that my body just needed to grow for it to handle the power" he spoke as his nervousness started to fade "ah that actually makes sense you know it would explain why you where quirkless for a bit" I said as I thought about it "Wait you where quirkless!" Mina shouted looking at him he just shrunk down a bit before muttering "yea just for a couple of years" he whispered "hey I just realized I never actually introduced you to my friend here" I said to Mina "Mina this is Izuku Midoriya my childhood friend Izuku this is Mina Ashido my friend" as I pointed between the two "u-uh nice to meet you Ashido" he said she smiled widely before throwing out her arm "Hiya! Nice to meet you Midoryia you can call me Mina because any friends of Austin is a friend of mine" she said as she held her hand out He stared at the gesture before shaking her hand "Al-alright you can just call me Izuku then" he said well pulling his hand away "you know it's finally nice to meet you, Austin always keeps talking about you and it's always about something cool like he told me how good you are at analyzing quirks you can pull out different weaknesses and strengths in quirks!" He was about to speak before she continued "and he mentioned how you actually helped with his quirk you think you could do that with me?" She asked he looked at me with a face pleading for help "Haha He can always help you later Mina I think we should probably start heading back I think we have interrupted there training time enough now" I said getting up "I am sorry for interrupting your Training Mr Yagi I hope you have nice day" I gave a slight bow "Awww but I wanted to keep talking to your friend he seemed cool" she pouted before getting up "yea yea you can talk to him when we all get into U.A" I said before walking off "See ya later Izuku and good luck on your training" I waved at him he waved back "see you later" he replied, after that we walked off talking about the new combination._

**_(Flashback is over now)_**

It was 11 in the morning a day before the entrance exams I was at a Dagobah beach with Mina as she giggled like crazy "Alright you ready to try our Super Move!" She was giggling as she bounced around I sighed before answering "I guess are you ready then?" I asked her getting into position "well duh of course I am" she said impatiently "alright then let's do this" we both raised our arms before I began the count down "alright at the count of three we will both slam are hand onto ground creation a big puddle of Napalm and I will attempt to morph it" I stated she just nodded "alright then let's do this" I said one last time before counting down.

**"3"**

**"2"**

_'Please god let this work' I_ silently prayed

**"And 1!" **I shouted as we both slammed our hand onto the ground and we shouted **"Acidy Fire Super Combo: Napalm Spikes" **the fire and acid slowly rose into spikes as it started to emit heat waves through the area the sand in the box we made started to slowly turn into glass "Ok hurry stop it" I said trying to slowly dispersing the fire "I'm trying but it's to difficult to stop" she shouted as her face was full of concentration "alright I will try to move it toward the water" I slowly raised all the Napalm in the air and moved it towards the fire "Hurry Austin! Drop it in" she started to panic I struggled with my hold on it trying to keep control of it "I'm trying but it's harder then it looks" I shouted back at her _'come just a bit closer' _I started to focus _'almost there'_ I focused harder and harder until all the strain I felt disappeared I looked at the floating Napalm before realizing what happened "Oh my fucking god" I swore "What?" She asked looking confused "I think I can control it" I said "Wait Wait Wait. Your telling me that You can control it?" She said really confused "I think so?" I said back confused to "here let me see if I can morph it into a ball" I closed my eyes and concentrated I thought about it turning into a ball then she gasped "Holy fucking shit! You can actually control it" she was shocked I opened my eyes and stared at the ball of flaming acid "Jesus Christ..." I muttered _'hmm I wonder...' _I slowly split it apart into four small balls and formed spikes from them I looked over at Mina and she looked at them in awe "Austin you are literally amazing" she simply said "I don't even know what to say" I said to her "I didn't think I could do it" slowly I started feel tired and then I realized "Oh Shit!" I dropped it into water and quickly fell onto my hands and knees "that took to energy to control I feel so tired and sick" I groaned she ran over quickly "alright we need to get you home" she helped me up and swung my arm over her shoulder before walking "Heh thanks Mina" I said before passing out.

I found my self standing in the black void in front of me I saw the Golden flame _'huh what am I doing here' _I looked around before finally noticing in front of the flame _'Wait no it can't be' _I ran to it and looked as there was crack in the invisible wall _'no way I cracked it bu-but how!' _I ran my hand over the crack feeling it I stared at it thinking about what could have happened to crack it I fell down onto the ground and stared at the crack _'could it have been because I went to far past my limits'_ I started to think before everything started to shake **"Austin Wake Up!" **A voice rang through the void **"Wake Up Please"** it rung out again _'no wait it's to soon' _I started to think rapidly _'er fine I will figure out this mystery when I wake up'_ I gritted my teeth and felt myself start fade _'just you know I will figure out how to break you' _I stared at the Golden fire on the other side of wall before taking one last look at the crack _'until next time' _I slowly reached at the crack before waking up.

I suddenly sat up hyperventilating _'alright breathe come on calm down' _I slowly started breathe before calming down then a sharp pain rang through my head "Ah Fuck that hurts!" I said aloud "Holy shit your alive" a voice quickly said next to me I slowly turned my head and saw Mina sitting next to me "oh hey Min-" I got interrupted as she tackled me with a hug "Do you have any idea how scared I was!" She started to sob "as soon as you passed out on me I got worried so I rushed back to your house but then your dad wasn't home" she started to explain what happened "so I grabbed your keys and rushed inside and then you started to shake and-and I just got so scared" she started to cry into my shoulder I simply wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her "Hey it's ok now see I'm very much alive and I'm starting to feel a bit better" I patted her head as she continued to cry _'man I never thought I would see her this worried... wait what time is it?' _I slowly started think "Hey uh Mina do you have any idea what the time is right now" I said her she gently lifted her head up and stared at me "uhhh... I kinda just rushed here I was panicking so I didn't really look at the time" she sheepishly said before breaking the hug I sighed and pulled out my phone and looked at the time **'4:12pm' **"Ah so I have been out for five hours" I said out loud "Wait you have been asleep for 5 hours!?" She stared at me in shock "Yea I suppose I have been, to be honest I think the mental strain of controlling all the napalm might have been to much for me" I slowly started to think before a thought hit me "Hey Mina does that mean you where just in my room for 5 hours while I slept?" I asked her, she suddenly wide eyed as she thought about the implications before erupting into a blushing mess "Hey! I would never do anything like that!" She covered her face I simply laughed at her reaction "alright I believe you so uh hate to do this but you think you could just leave my room for a second while I change into new clothes?" I said to her she nodded before leaving the room _'wait she said my dad wasn't home earlier' _my eyes widened _'oh fuck'_.

I left my room and slowly walked to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a water before drinking it _'man I never realized how thirsty I was' _I continued to drink the water before it was finally empty _'hmm I should bring one to her as well' _I grabbed another one before exiting the kitchen and going to the living room.

I walked through hall and into the living room and saw Mina sitting on the couch bored "so" I said gaining her attention "took me a while to realize but you realize that it's just me and you currently in this house right?" I questioned her she was about to speak before I sat down next to her I offered her the water bottle, she stared at it and then me "What are you not thirsty?" I asked she stared at it again before grabbing it and drinking it "Do you think your dad is gonna be mad at me for bringing you here?" She asked I thought about it before answering "he might get mad" I said she was about to say something before I continued "But. If I explain what happened there might be a chance where he won't get mad" I finished "alright" she muttered, we sat there for a couple of minutes in complete silence before I spoke again "so how are you feeling now?" I asked her she looked at me and gave a small smile "I'm doing a bit better still a bit shaken up" she said "that's good" I said back to her we stayed quiet again before she spoke up "so what are you gonna do now then?" She asked I began to think before an idea popped up in my head "I think I got a new idea for my hero costume" I said as my mind started to race she looked at me confuse "what do you mean?" She asked confused "so if I can control the Napalm that means I need to find out how much I can control before I pass out" I started to explain she stared at me in wonder before she realized something "Wait are you gonna use me as a production for napalm then?" She asked I thought about it before realizing something "What no!" I quickly said "I would never think of it like that, half of the our moves can't be done without your help! Like look what happened when I controlled that huge pile of it I literally passed out for 5 hours" I explained really fast she just giggled "I was only teasing you" she said I just laid back into the couch calming down.

I grabbed the remote after sitting for awhile and turned in the tv Mina eyed me curiously "Why you turning on the tv am I not good enough company for you" she teased I looked at her and stared back at the tv "no just want to see what's on" I said to her I looked at the top left corner and saw the time **'6:25pm"**_ I stared at it as I thought 'I wonder where my dad is he must have worked late tonight' my thoughts where interrupted as my phone buzzed I looked at the message._

Dad: Hey I'm working late tonight I will be back around 8 so eat something good

I started typing.

Austin: alright will do

Dad: good then I will see you tonight

I sighed as I started to think of what to eat Mina seemed to see my troubled look as she looked at me "why do you look troubled?" She asked I looked at her and said "my dad is working late so I gotta find something to make now" she seemed to perk up at that "Oh what are you making then?" She asked again I looked at her and said "I'm not sure honestly" I said shrugging "I might just make microwave food honestly" I continued she looked at me in horror "How do you eat that stuff it's so gross bleh" she faked gagged "Hey! It isn't that bad plus it's just me and my dad and he is always work half of the time" I defended my precious microwave food she rolled her eyes before she got up from the couch "fine how about I show you how to cook" she said offering a hand "I know how to cook already" I whined before taking her hand she smiled "then why did you just accept" she said to me "because this might be entertaining to do" I smirked a bit she just pulled me off the couch and dragged me to the kitchen "Hey I can walk on my own you know" I said to her she said nothing.

We stood in the kitchen and I sighed "so what's the plan then?" I asked her "Are you actually asking me that?" She laughed "well I mean you wanted to cook so I'm all ears" I replied sarcastically she started to move around the kitchen as she searched for ingredients she opened the freezer before an idea popped up in my head "How about steak and mash potatoes?" I suggested to her she looked over and raised an eyebrow "that doesn't actually sound half bad" she said before pulling out the frozen steak "wait it's frozen how are we suppose to cook it when it's like this" she whined I grinned and walked over to her and pulled it out of her hands "did you know you I have this cool fancy quirk that lets me emit heat waves" I said as I put it on the table and held my hand over it she looked an awe before it quickly turned into embarrassment "I-I knew that idiot" she slightly hit my arm I laughed at her "I didn't peg you for a tsundere type" I teased her she quickly shot me a glare before saying "I am not one of those types just hurry and Unthaw that steak!" She defended "What you don't like it when people tease you isn't that odd" I smiled at her before I emitted a heatwave over the frozen food.

After a while we were doing separate duty's I cooked the steak and she was cutting potatoes she let out a frustrated sigh "Ahhh! Why do I have to cut these potatoes while you cook the steak!" She complained "my hands are starting from doing this" she said again I looked at the pile of shaved potatoes in the pot and decided it was enough "alright calm down you can stop now" I said to her she just huffed before throwing the potatoes shaver on the table "Good! I am never ever gonna do this again even if I'm older" she laid back into the chair more before she looked at me "how are you doing?" She asked I flipped the one of the steaks and watched as it cooked on the other side "the steaks are looking good plus with the temperature my fire is at it shouldn't be to long before there ready" I said to her while watching the steaks her stomach grumbled in response "man it smells so good I kinda what to eat some" she said as she got up and walked over she looked at the steaks to with a mouth watery expression before she shook it off "you know you could be a great husband" she stated beside me I looked at her with a questioning expression "what makes you say that?" I asked her "well you have a fire quirk that has unlimited potential so cooking for you wouldn't be hard and if you ever went camping you would be a master at since you could light fires and use the fire to like catch things like food" she said I just blushed at the praise "whoa are you actually blushing!" She said giggling "No! maybe just go sit down the food is almost ready" I said to before throwing the stakes on the pan she just giggled more before saying "and you called me the tsundere" her giggling soon turned into laughter _'I am not a tsundere I have you know' _I thought to myself before staring daggers at her I eventually sighed as I got plates ready.

I gave her a plate before she stared at me in confusion "why are you give me a plate i gotta go home soon you know?" She asked staring at me "it would be bad manners to not feed a guest plus after this you can go home" I said to her she looked at me before speaking "there is another reason in there to isn't there" she questioned I sighed and gave her the other reason "and because I feel bad for making worried and taking up like 5 hours of your time because I passed out" I muttered to her she looked at me with a weird expression "Hey I did that because we are friends and honestly I don't care if you took 5 hours of my time I wanted to make sure you where ok!" She started to explain "ok ok but I don't really want you going back home hungry" I said to her "alright fine I will eat" she replied back before digging in.

We got half way through the good before I realized something _'I need hot sauce for this' _I got up from my chair and made my way to the fridge she looked at me puzzled as I opened the fridge door and pulled out hot sauce "want some hot sauce?" I asked her she looked at the hot sauce before answering "I feel like if I have that my mouth will be burning forever" she faked an expression of her mouth burning I laughed at it "it's not that bad it's pretty good" I said to her defending my hot sauce I sat back down and opened the cap before pouring it on the rest of the steak" I looked at it before eating it I noticed she was staring at me and I looked up at her "are you going to stare at me eating or you gonna eat" I said to her "I mean your steak is literally emitting heat waves from all of that, is it even steak at that point?" She said to me pointing at it I "hey it is not that bad is still has taste just with a bit of spicy kick" I defended once again she grumbled something about to much of a spicy kick before going back to her food I just shrugged and went back to eating.

Eventually we finished eating she still complained about the amount of hot sauce I used for it "Look at your plate! It's literally red like how is that even possible Do you have any taste buds!?" She stared as I rinsed it off "yea of course I do I just like hot sauce" I said to her "ah whatever!" She gave up on it and went to the living room _'man do people not like hot sauce? I mean even Katsuki likes it and he always angry' _I thought to myself before shrugging, I finished cleaning the dishes and table and I put the leftovers into the microwave for my dad I checked the room first before accepting it was clean _'man I wonder where I got the cleaning problem from' _I just sighed before leaving to the living room _'a mystery for another day', _I got to the living room and saw Mina on the couch watching tv I walked over and sat down next to her "so you plan on going home? Because I don't think my dad what's another teen living here I'm already to much for him to handle" I said jokingly to her she just laughed before talking "What? Don't like being alone with a pretty girl" she grinned I looked at her "I mean I wouldn't mind that just can't have my dad getting mad about it" I grinned back "Oh is this a challenge if so your not going to win" she said confidently "oh and what makes you say that?" I questioned her she started to get close to me "because I Never Lose" she said said the last three slowly "well then you better be prepared to lose because I'm not going down without a fight" I said to her with my own confidence she was about to say something back before we heard the door opened "Austin I'm home" a voice rang out from the hallway I quickly looked at Mina and she looked at me "where fucked" I said to her panicking slightly I could see her panicking slightly to we calmed down before I decided to say one last thing before the scolding "we will finish this next time" I whispered to her she grinned at that "then I will be waiting and getting better" she whispered back he came into view and looked at us he sighed before pinching his nose.

We sat in silence as he looked at us he seemed to be thinking before he spoke up "Listen I will deal with this after I go eat some food, So don't move from that spot" he said to us before going to the kitchen, we sat at the couch waiting for him to return I looked at her "so I guess it's not gonna be that bad" I said to her she looked at me and frowned "Not gonna lie your dad is pretty scary sometimes and I don't believe that for one second" she said back to me I sighed before leaning back into couch "so the entrance exams is tomorrow I'm kinda nervous are you?" I asked her she looked away "I'm not sure wonder what the exams are going to be like honestly I mean the written portion was really hard I barely passed that" she said to me I looked at her confused "what do you mean it was easy?" I questioned her she sighed before speaking "honestly I'm not really smart every time I try to study I always just get frustrated before I quit doing it" she said "I'm really surprised I even passed the written exam I thought I was just gonna fail" she continued before she leaned back into the couch "hey don't you say that" I said to her "you are perfectly smart in your own way nobody is truly stupid in this world" I started to explain to her "there is this one kid at my school who is always Angry all the time and under all of that he is really smart" she was about to say something before I continued "but even then look at my friend he was quirkless for a while but that wasn't going to stop him from going to the Entrance Exam he even managed to ace the written exam they gave us" she looked over at me "how did he ace it?" She asked me I looked at her and stared at her "because he wasn't going to give up on his dream if he didn't pass he would definitely find another way to become a hero he won't let anyone get in the way of that" I said to her before thinking about it "you know to be honest he is my inspired me to be hero, he always went on about how a hero should always smile when fighting or how they should never give up even when there outmatched" I said "I never really wanted to be a hero I thought it was stupid but he explained why he wanted to be one he said to me that he wanted to be the hero in the world even better than All Might himself" I continued speaking as she sat there in silence taking the words in "I guess one day I thought about what he said and suddenly I had a new goal in life 'I will be a hero and protect my friends'" I finished talking I smiled as I thought about it "Wow" she simply said to me "Well looks like he is a good influence for you a great speech son but don't think that it's gonna get you out of trouble" my father suddenly said behind us I winced as I forgot he was home Mina seemed to share the same mindset as she flinched "so you two wanna explain why you where here all alone?" He asked we looked at each other knowing that we will be here for awhile.

**(So I'm going to skip this whole scolding scene because I really want to get to the entrance exam part now)**

He scolded us about various things, me and Mina explain what happened and eventually he calmed down enough to understand the reason why she was here he gave me that look that always said 'next time don't do something stupid' I sighed as I leaned back into the couch he eventually stopped as he went to the chair beside the couch he told us he was done now and that Mina can leave, we got to the door before I looked at her "Mina I just want to say tha-" she Interrupted me by pulling me into a hug "Austin your the only person that knows my true side I always hide myself away because I want my friends to look at me with hope" she said "did I ever tell you that whenever I get myself into a conflict I manage to figure a way to end it but after it's done I secretly break down because the fear is always to much for me to handle" she continued I tried to speak but she shushed me "I'm glad you saved me that day I always think about what would have happened if you never showed up and helped me out of the situation" her eyes slowly started to watered in that moment something swarmed my stomach a new feeling I never felt before I finally wrapped my arms around her before speaking "listen you should never think about 'what if' scenarios they can slowly ruin a persons mindset my uncle told me that if I ever focused on the what if's I would lose who I was" I said to looking at her "just know what happened that day happened it will never change" I said as I broke the hug "and honestly I'm glad we are friends even if your to energetic for me to handle" I said jokingly she just giggled before wiping her eyes with her arm "so I will see you tomorrow at the entrance exam?" I said to her one last time she looked at me before answering "yes you will see me I'm just wondering if you will be late or not" she jokingly said "hey I am not always late!" I defended she just giggled "well see you tomorrow" she said before opening the door "see you tomorrow" i said back to her before she closed the door I smiled before I left to my room.

I laid down in my bed it was currently midnight I tried to sleep but my thoughts plagued me I kept rethinking the day and the fact that the entrance exams are tomorrow just made me nervous and excited _'I need to calm down so I can get some sleep'_IstaredatmyceilingbeforeIturnedtomynightstand _**'**Iguess it couldn't hurt to read at least then it might take my mind of things' _I opened it up and pulled out the book I opened it to where I last was and soon I began to read, after awhile I started to get tired I put my bookmark in the book and closed it I put it back and laid back down butsomewhere in mymind there was one thought that still plagued me 'what was that feeling I felt' I thought about it 'Maybe I dad knows what it could be' I yawned as I let it go I closed my eyes and slowly started to pass out' at least I can sleep now' I thought one last time before I finally fell asleep.

**(Time skip)**

It was time I stood outside as I looked at the building _'so this is where we will become hero's' _I felt nervous by excited at the same time _'well one problem at a time I wonder where Mina is' _I scanned through the crowds of people before seeing a green mop of hair _'huh well Izuku is here I guess I will go see how he is doing' _I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey how you holding up?" I asked him he flinched "man you somehow always find a way to surprise don't you" he said back to me "eh I try so excited" I said to him he looked at me and then at the building "honestly I'm not really sure it just seems so hard to believe that we are finally here" he said as he stared in wonder "yea it really does seem hard to believe" I muttered "so where is other friend?" He asked me I looked around the crowd one more time before shrugging "I'm not sure maybe she is already inside" I answered "heh yea may-" he got interrupted as Katsuki pushed pass us he looked at us before saying "You two better not get in my way" he looked back towards the building as he continued walking "sheesh what's his problem" I sarcastically said "you know him he is always angry for some reason" Izuku nervously said "Well how about we get going before where late" he suggested as he started to walk I followed him, we almost got to the doors before Izuku tripped I went to grab him before a hand touched him "hey are you ok?" A voice said next to him he started to freak out before calming down "I'm sorry it's just you where about to fall so I used my quirk on you I won't use it on you next time" she said he looked up and saw the girl and started to freak again "hey not to sound rude but you think you could let him go before where late?" I asked the girl "Oh right I'm sorry here give me a second" she put her hands together and muttered something before he fell I grabbed his backpack and pulled him up "Izuku what do you say to the girl who helped you" I said to him "u-u-uh th-thank y-you" he stuttered as he grew nervous "it's no problem you where about to fall so I thought I would help" she said with a smile "so what's your name?" She asked him "U-u-u-" I interrupted him "His name Is Izuku Midoriya and I'm Austin how about you what's your name?" I asked her after introducing him "My name Is Uraraka Ochaco but you guys can call me Uraraka" she said excited "so are two you nervous about this whole exam" she said before i thought about a bit more before deciding "yea a tiny bit but listen how about we get in there grab our stuff and we can talk about this later" I said to her before dragging Izuku to the building "Yea that sounds great" she smiled as she walked along side us "so what are your quirks?" She asked as we entered the building I gave her a smile "that my friend is a secret but his is super strength or something" I answered leaving mine out Izuku finally calmed down before asking her a question "sorry about that but what is your quirk?" He asked her she thought about before shrugging "My quirk let's me make things have zero gravity" she said "it's how I stopped you from falling" she said I could see Izukus eyes light up before I put a hand on his shoulder "I don't think you should scare her away my friend" I whispered to him his eyes widened "I was about to ask her about her quirk wasn't I" he muttered I sighed.

We eventually got are tickets as Izuku and Uraraka talked for a bit I was scanning the room looking for Mina it seemed fate had other plans "Austin!" I heard a voice behind me I froze before I got hug tackled into the ground Izuku and Uraraka seemed confused on what happened I groaned in pain "I was looking everywhere for you but I couldn't find you so I thought you where inside so I came here and looked again but I couldn't find you then I saw you come through the door with Izuku an-" she kept going before I interrupted her "ok calm down you found me can you get off of me now" I said still groaning in pain she pouted before she got up "what you don't like my hugs I'm so hurt" she put a hand to her chest and faked a sad look "it's not that I don't like your hugs it's just they hurt sometimes" I said to her she just giggled before holding her hand out "here let me help you up" I accepted the gesture and she pulled me up I wiped the dust off my uniform "I'm so glad your here I was bored waiting for you then I ran into my other friend" she started to explain what she was doing before I interrupted "listen. story sounds good and all but I think we should hurry to the presentation before we're late" I said to her she pouted again "man sometimes your no fun" she crossed her arms "So uhh what the heck just happened?" Uraraka spoke up confused I looked at her with a 'i explain later' look she just nodded "now let's get going" I said before walking.

I sat in the presentation beside me was Mina it went through explanations and various things I sat there bored at listening to all of this I looked over to Mina and she seemed the same way "god this is so boring" I whispered to her she looked at me and smiled "yea I know I just wanna fight these robots now" she whispered back "so what test area are you in" I pointed at her card she took a quick look "I'm in Arena B you?" I looked at mine "damn Arena C I guess we will have to see who gets more villain points" she smirked before she turned away _'man I hope this presentation is done soon' _we sat there as we listened to guy talk about a few more things before finally ending the presentation.

Everyone started to leave to the arenas they have been placed in I walked through the building before finding a change room _'they did say we can change clothes so I'm gonna change out of this dumb uniform' _I walked in and started to get changed, I walked out and looked at myself _'ah have I missed you black shirt' _I started to make my way to the arena well walking a saw various people _'man there is a lot of people am I really that anti social' _I mentally scolded myself while walking i quickly looked around for the sign to my arena before I slammed into someone "Ow fuck" I muttered before looking up and seeing a person "Ouch my bad man I was just nervous so I wasn't really paying attention" the voice seemed to awkwardly laugh towards the end "it's alright I should have been paying attention" I said trying to ignore the pain "yea I should have been to heh, so you nervous?" he seemed to ask I looked at him taking in his appearance he seemed to have red hair that was spiked up and his teeth looked sharp like a shark he seemed to have smile one that felt familiar "uh not really anymore these robots are going to be child's play" I said to him with a hint of confidence in my voice he lightly laugh "hah I wish I could say the same but I'm honestly really nervous" he rubbed the back of his before continuing "so what arena are you in?" He asked another question I looked at him before shrugging "Arena C you?" I asked back he gave a wide smile that sent another wave of familiarity through me "Awesome I am to want to walk together?" He asked me I thought about it _'I guess this is a chance to make another friend why not' _I shrugged and said "Sure why not" he gave a toothy grin this time "alright let's go" he started walking towards the hallway I started to walk alongside him and with that we where off.

We stood outside looking at the big city or what they called a testing site the voice from the speaker told us the rules and what to do, while it went on I thought about something _'Izuku said I need to work on my mobility' _I thought about various ways before remembering a certain someone _'I have to thank Mina the next time I see her' _I reminded myself for the future.

**(Meanwhile I'm Arena B)**

Mina let out a sneeze she looked around wondering what could have caused it _'someone must be thinking about me' _she thought to herself before shrugging _'well whatever I got some robots to melt' _she grinned before she heard the speaker say go.

**(Back to Arena C)**

I raised up my foot and the red haired kid now identified as Kirishima looked at me weird "what are doing?" He asked I looked up and smirked at him as I lit my hand on fire "discovering a new way to be versatile with my quirk" I put my hand to my shoe and coated the bottom of it with fire I put that foot down and raised the other before doing the same "man I'm totally glad we sparred now" I muttered he looked at me confused before shrugging I looked at entrance and then him "Hey how about we make this a friendly competition?" I asked him with a smirk his eyes lit up before he smirked "alright that sounds really manly" he started to get pumped up I simply rolled my eyes "alright then when it starts we are going to see who can score the most villain points alright?" I looked at him as I told him he gave a thumbs up "Alright! I wish you luck then" he said to me "as do I my friend" I said before getting ready the voice from the speaker was starting to finish before he said one word "GO!" And with that I used the fire on my shoe and started to skate towards the gate leaving a trail of fire behind.

I was skating around the city while shooting spikes of fire out of my hand towards the robot _'alright that's 36 points but I can do better' _I skated around the corner of the street before seeing 3 robots coming my way I heard some more noise from behind and saw 2 more coming from the alley, soon I found myself surrounded by 5 robots _'alright two are 3 pointers and one is a two pointer so then the other 2 are one pointers' _I looked around observing again before deciding "so you robots think you can trap me? Well think again!" I slammed my hands onto the ground and internally shouted _'Inferno Ground Spikes' fire shot out of my hand covering the ground and spikes immediately shot up through the robots I increased the temperature a bit watching as the robots melt a bit before there red eyes dimmed to black 'hah stupid robots this feels like I'm playing against bots like in video games' I quickly started to move through before stabbing through another 2 pointer 'alright so that makes it like what 48 points now I need to find more I only got 6 more minutes left' I continued skating by people and taking out whatever robots I could find._

I ripped apart the next robot with two spikes of fire in my hand I looked down at it before moving on _'alright so I'm at what 70 points now, this was honestly easier then expected and I only got 3 minutes remaining' _I kept on avoiding broken robots and looked around for more _'huh where are they there should be mor-' _my thoughts got interrupted as the ground started to shake I looked behind me and saw I robot that was taller than the buildings _'Holy fucking shit that thing is massive! That's gotta he the zero pointer they where talking about' _I started to back away from destruction it started to make before I heard a voice "Ouch Fuck! I would kill for a speed quirk right about now" I looked back and saw a girl running away from the robot along side with a few others _'shit there gonna get crushed if they don't run faster' _I started to get nervous as I watched what was happening, the next moment it felt as if my legs moved on it's own.

I ran towards the others, they looked at me as if I was crazy and honestly they were not wrong _'legs what the fuck are you doing right now' _I scolded my legs but soon I was behind them I did the held my hand out from behind them and shot out a massive wave of fire _'they can't make it like that so I will push them further away from this' _soon the all we're getting carried away from the fire they looked back saw the massive robot grow further away, I looked up at the giant robot as it towered over me "alright you massive robot I'm not letting you go any further" I raised my hands up and started to channel as much energy as I could into my hand _'please god let this work' _I silently prayed before I felt my adrenaline kick in I heard from the nearby speaker saying **"1 minute remaining"** I looked at the robot before smiling "EAT THIS ZERO POINTER, **INCINERATING FIRE BLAST**" I let loose a massive blast of fire, my hands felt like they where on fire as the huge blast of fire completely covered the robot slowly the fire shot through the robot as I kept letting out as much fire as I could soon I started to feel exhausted as I could feel the fire dying down eventually it faded and I fell onto my knees and hands, I looked at my arms and saw the scorch marks end at my elbow _'I feel to exhausted I used to much power for that' _I tiredly thought to myself I slowly looked up and my eyes widened _'Holy shit I completely obliterated it's upper half' _the robots lower half steamed I slowly got up before almost falling over I felt a hand grab my arm and I looked up and saw Kirishima "Holy shit dude that was so manly like look at that thing you completely destroyed it" he praised me as I chuckled tiredly "heh yea I did" I slowly got up again this time not falling I took one last look at the zero pointer before walking away Kirishima slowly followed.

I stumbled around trying to walk to the exit he seemed to notice me struggling so he grabbed my arm and put it around his neck for support I was to tired to complain but the closer I got I saw the faces of the others I saved they where looking at the zero pointer shocked one person seemed to speak up "holy crap that thing is destroyed" another person spoke up as well before they all started to talk about it I just sighed before I saw a girl approach us I looked at her taking in her appearance she had short purple hair and she seemed to have headphone jacks at the end of her earlobes she seemed nervous before she finally spoke up "Hey dude I just wanted to thank you for that save" she said "eh it was no problem it's what a hero would do right?" I let out a chuckle before taking my arm of his neck and trying to stand up straight "yea but without your help we could have all been crushed so really thank you" she insisted I just sighed "alright fine I'm to tired to argue" she just laughed before holding out her hand "so I'm Kyoka Jiro and you are?" I reached out and shook her hand "I'm Austin it's nice to meet you" she nodded and pulled away from the handshake "so what are you guys doing now since it's over" she asked he smiled "I'm going to celebrate!" He went on about something _'Manly'_ I looked at her and she was waiting for an answer "I'm going home then I'm going to take nap because I'm really exhausted right now" I sighed at the end "well alright you two it was nice meeting you but I'm gonna go now" I said to them before walking off I yawned as I made my way back.

I eventually got to the building and walked through the halls towards the exit, I looked around one last time before opening the door to exit I looked up at sun as it shined bright and yawned _'man that move took a lot out of me' _I thought to myself before I heard familiar voice call out "Hey!" I looked back and saw Mina coming running towards me _'oh no' _those were my last thoughts before she caught up, "so how was it and why do you look so tired" she asked me as we walked I looked at her "it was pretty good I suppose I got 70 points so I think I'm gonna pass" I answered her question she was about to say something before I interrupted "and the reason I'm tired is because saving people can be pretty exhausting" I finished "Ooo~ look at you being a hero it seems my hero never changes" she started to tease me I groaned "I would bite back but I feel to tired to do that" I said to her she pouted "your no fun" she continued to walk with me.

After a while we reached the bus station "so this is your stop right?" I asked her she just sighed "yea I guess it's gonna be really boring waiting for that letter" she said to me before walking off to the bus "you better tell me what class your in when you get your letter" she said to me I smiled "maybe but that wouldn't be fun would it?" I said to her she frowned "I thought you said you were to tired to tease back!" She started to shout a bit I smirked "Your talking to a person who barely sleeps at night" I said she just pouted "well I gotta get home so see ya!" She said waving I waved back at her "alright goodbye" I said back to her before walking off.

I stood at the door I was about to open it before I heard other voices coming from inside _'wait no it can't be'_ I opened the door to the house and saw them, everything went silent I stared at the people across from who were talking to my dad my surpised Face slowly turned into a glare as I looked at the tallest one "Well Austin it has been a while" the tall figure said to me breaking the silence I glared harder "it has been uncle" I said to him with a strained voice my dad quickly stepped in "Ozai, Austin that's enough you two" I glared at him before sighing "so dad is _he _doing here?" I asked him "I invited them over for a week so we could celebrate you going into UA" he answered my question "Wait that means there here to aren't they" I said thinking of my cousins "Yes they are also here" the other person in the room spoke up I looked over and smiled at him "it's good to see you Uncle Iroh" I said to him he smiled back "the same to you nephew" my father seemed to smile at the interaction before turning serious "so Austin how did the entrance exams go?" He asked me "it went pretty we-" I got interrupted as a voice shouted from the living room "Father is Austin home already I'm so bored waiting for him" I sighed as I recognized the voice "Azula uncle said he would be here any minute" I sighed one again this time in relief _'at least Zuko is here' _my dad just sighed at the siblings conflict before yelling at them "He is already here you two!" He shouted at them I just groaned "did you have to tell her I was here" I said to my dad "yes it's not like you can avoid her you know" he said to me I sighed before taking of my shoes "well I'm going to my room I'm tired and I want to sleep" I slowly made my way to my room before she appeared In front of it "There you are took you long enough to get here you have any idea how boring it is waiting" she crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes "if I had known you where here I would have taken longer" I said to her she gave a fake hurt look "Wow you don't even want to see your cousin I'm hurt Austin" she smirked "can I just enter my room" I said to her she sighed before stepping out of the way "fine but I'm bored so me, you and Zuko should catch up together after all we haven't seen for a while" she grinned this time I sighed one last time thinking of how long this night was gonna be.

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling as I listened to Azula go on about a story "-then father shot this huge ball of fire out of his mouth and the ground went Bam! Then the villain got knocked out it was so cool to see" she finished the story as she laughed she looked at me "so what have you been doing" she said casually I looked up at her and thought about it "well nothing really just hanging out most of the times, made some new friends and took the entrance exam" I replied back to her she sighed "that's so boring... what did you do in the entrance exam that's gotta be interesting" she said to me "nothing really just took out a few robots and stuff" I said to her she frowned "why are you always boring?" she asked "Because I like to be boring" she just huffed before crossing her arms "so father has told us you are trying to become a hero?" She said to me _'dad why did you tell them' _I internally cursed my dad before talking "yea so what" I said back she just rolled her eyes "so why are you trying to become a hero?" She asked "I have my reasons" I said simply she just sighed I looked over to Zuko and he just sat on a chair listening to us "So Zuko what have you been doing?" I asked him he looked over at me "nothing really just going to school and stuff" he answered "sounds reasonable" I said to him "Man you two are so boring" she said aloud before jumping onto the edge of my bed "hey wai-" I was about to speak up before she interrupted "Oh hush it's not like I'm invading on your personal space" she said to me I just sighed before pulling out my phone _'Mina you better answer back' _I went to messages and started to type.

Austin: Please help me!

I waited for response "hey who are you texting" Azula looked at me "a friend" I said before feeling my phone vibrate I looked down and sighed in relief.

Mina: What? Is something wrong?

Austin: yes I have family over and it sucks

Mina: Wow you actually have a family!

Austin: yes Mina everyone has a family and mine is just annoying

Mina: Oooo you think I could meet them?

I thought about it for a second before typing a response

Austin: no definitely not

Mina: Aww your no fun

I sighed to myself Zuko and Azula seemed to stare at me "What?" I said to them they just shook their heads

Austin: ok maybe eventually but not now

Mina: Hah and they say puppy eyes don't work through phones

Austin: uhhhh ok so what's up

Mina: just talking to you and working on some costume designs

I sat up slightly interested

Austin: Ooo really can I see some of your ideas?

Mina: Nope! It's gonna be a surprise ;)

Austin: Ah fine but it better be a good surprise I hate terrible surprises

Mina: Oh Trust me it will but listen I hate to do this but I gtg

Austin: ah alright I will ttyl I guess

Mina: Yea same ttyl

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket and just laid back down "so uh were you just talking to a girl?" Zuko spoke up and asked I looked over to him "Yea why?" I answered "Oh it's nothing really just the fact that I think it's the first time we have seen you smile like that" Azula spoke up this time "Hey! I smile" I defended myself she just snorted "yea right you always have that 'don't speak to me' kinda look" she said to me I didn't speak "you know I wonder who this girl is now she's gotta be something if she can make you smile" she said once again "maybe one day you will meet her" I said to her "You know brother you are really quiet why is that?" She asked Zuko he looked over to her "I don't really have anything to say plus your talking to him" he shrugged his shoulders after talking and went back to what I thought was his thinking pose, after a while I started to get tired so I decided I needed some sleep "alright you two it was fun and all but I wanna Go to sleep now" I said to the two Azula just sighed and Zuko nodded his head "Alright fine enjoy your sleep emo" she said before walking out of the room "goodnight Austin we can talk tomorrow" he said to me before leaving I just nodded my head before turning off my light.

The time blinked **'11:30pm' **when they left my room I never really fell asleep I was laying down as my mind raced with thoughts I sighed to myself _'it's going to be one of those nights' _I thought to myself I sat up slowly and looked at my night stand _'I guess I can read for a bit'_ I opened it up and pulled out a book I opened it and started to read.

After a while of reading I heard noises coming from outside my room I looked at the clock **'12:27am' **I got up and walked to the door confused on why someone would be up at this hour _'but your up at this hour'_ my inner thoughts called out I pressed an ear to the door and listened _"that was a fun night guys but we should get to sleep" _I recognized the voice as my dads _'Guess he went out with his brothers' _I slowly turned away from door before I heard something _"so is Austin still hanging around that quirkless kid" _I bit my tongue already knowing the voice _"Ozai the kid isn't quirkless anymore" _my dad argued _"Hmm seems like things have changed" _he said back to my dad _"it seems so brother I heard Austin might even be more powerful than you" _another voice seemed to speak up _"Oh and how do you know this Iroh?" _Ozai asked _"I have a source in U.A. and they told me Austin and another kid where able to take down there strongest Zero pointers robots" _I heard my father gasp at that _"he destroyed one?" _He asked him _"yes I was told he melted the whole upper half of its body" _I heard silence after that it lasted for awhile so I got up and walked back to my bed and sat down I thought for awhile before laying down _'there is going to be a long conversation tomorrow' _I mentally noted before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N**

**So here is the fourth chapter as you can see there is a lot of things that have happened so I'm gonna try to explain a bit before I move on to other things so let's get started with the first thing.**

**I wanna talk a bit more about Napalm, so I got inspired from another story I read on Ao3 so I decided to add this to the story, so how Napalm works is that it's Fire and Acid combined it can pretty much melt and burn through things faster then strong acid could or really high temp flames so Austin is able to control it due to him subconsciously infusing his flame into the acid now this stuff is really unstable and even he can't control it without a huge amount of mental strain. Now the reason the mental strain exist is because of the acid he can control the fire part of napalm but the acid is a different story it's not apart of his quirk so it confuses his brain to an extent where it gets to painful to control now yes he does infuse his fire into it but even then the acid is a big part of creating napalm so who knows maybe one day he might be able to control it better but for now it's gonna be a really small amount.**

**So skipping a few moments ahead to the entrance exam he now has met three new people first being Uraraka and second being Kirishima, now he isn't really friends with Uraraka yet but maybe when they all meet in UA they will be I haven't really decided, for Kirishima he is gonna be friends with him because you know Mina but I thought it would be easier if they met first without Mina's Influence though she will find out. And then finally there is Jiro he saved her towards the end and a couple of other students from the zero pointer.**

**So now he also used another special move called Incinerator Fire Blast, this move is inspired by Genos fire blasts he uses in One Punch man. So how it works is that he focuses all of what I like to call 'Fire Energy' into his hands and let's loose an extreme blast of fire that completely engulfs anything in its path, depending on its use if he used more force and high temperature he could easily wipe out a crowd of villains, now since he is a hero he will most likely use it to knock out villains so he would use a small amount of force and harmless fire.**

**Now getting onto the biggest part (or at least what I think is the biggest part) is his family, so I said before in the first chapter that his fire quirk was mostly gonna be like Avatars firebenders so I decided then that his family would be other fire quirk users, so his family the fire lord family:**

**Cousins: Zuko, Azula**

**Uncles: Ozai, Iroh**

**So Azula is a less crazy version and a bit more civilized than her Avatar Counterpart same for Ozai and then Iroh is plain old Iroh. Now Zuko is a bit more different without his dad being evil and all of stuff he doesn't have much problems like he did in Avatar but I still kept the scar on his face because it looks cool and no his dad did not give him it I would say it's like a birthmark kinda.**

**So family out of the way Austin doesn't like Ozai because of his opinion on Izuku at the end you can see him refer to izuku as quirkless kid, so quirkless people are like lesser people in society and are seen as weak so people really don't pay attention to them, Ozai doesn't like the fact that he is friends with Izuku and thinks he is wasting his potential by hanging out with a quirkless kid and Austin hates it when people look down on others because of how weak they are so the two never had a good family relationship.**

**Now to wrap it up I like how this chapter went and I really wrote a lot like I didn't expect to write so much but after thinking about it I want to start writing longer chapters so this might become the normal I'm not sure yet but with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed and until next chapter.**


End file.
